


We'll Just Mess It Up Again

by A_Eelif



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has pet peeves, right? Jushiro Ukitake is no different. He likes things to be a certain way even before romantic events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Just Mess It Up Again

I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any of its settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The eighth and thirteenth Captains were innocently walking around Ukitake's garden just looking around at the new blooming flowers when the white haired Captain unexpectedly grabs Shunsui's pink kimono and pulls the brunet's full lips down to his. Shunsui happily complies to the surprise make-out session by thrusting his tongue into his best friend's mouth with a delighted groan. The innocent kiss eventually becomes more heated and the two men find themselves making their way back to Ukitake's home in between wet kisses and over their clothes groping.

They finally make it into the house and into Ukitake's bedroom. Just as the eighth Captain is about to lower his lover onto the futon the white haired shinigami breaks the kiss, "W-wait, Shunsui!"

Shunsui gives his friend a confused look wondering why their intimate time together has suddenly been halted, "What's the matter? Do you need more foreplay?"

"No, this is well beyond foreplay." He places his pale hand against Shunsui's hairy chest to stop him from continuing their intimate contact, "It's just that I'd really like to straighten up the sheets on the futon."

"What?" His grey eyes widen at Ukitake's words, "We'll just mess it up again! I can't believe you're stopping everything to straighten the sheets! You do this every time!"

"I'm not stopping it all together. I'm just pausing it for a moment." The green eyed Captain wiggles out of Shunsui's arms and tries to ignore the pout on the bearded man's face, "It'll only take a second and you can take your clothes off while I straighten things up."

Even though the brunet is extremely irked at his lover for killing the mood, he still nods and begins taking off his clothes, "I just don't understand why we can't make love on a wrinkled futon." He lets the pink kimono drop to the floor as he begins taking his Captain's uniform off. Ukitake bends over to straighten the sheets giving Shunsui a very nice view of his ass putting the eighth Captain back in the mood.

The thirteenth Captain lets out a sigh at Shunsui's words, "I just like to have a neat place to lie down. Just don't worry about it."

Shunsui rolls his eyes as he takes his last article of clothing off and drops it to the floor, "Are you nearly done? I'm naked and waiting."

"Yes, I'm done." He stands upright and turns around to see his long time friend and lover standing completely naked and hard right in front of him. Ukitake licks his lips at the sight, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"For you to get out of those hindering clothes." The dark haired man grabs Ukitake's arm and pulls him closer as he helps the thirteenth Captain out of his clothes.

Once both men are completely naked their lips meet again in a rough, urgent kiss. Their tongues twist around and caress each other as the passionate kissing continues. The kiss ends abruptly when Ukitake pulls away to take in a deep breath, "I love you." Before Shunsui can respond to Ukitake's proclamation of love, the white haired Soul Reaper slides down to the floor and balances on his knees. Ukitake looks up just long enough to give Shunsui a wink before taking the head of the eighth Captain's cock into his mouth.

The brunet closes his eyes and lets out an appreciative moan as he feels his lover's tongue circle the swollen head of his cock and lightly tease the slit. Shunsui threads his large fingers through the silky white strands on his best friend's head and squeezes slightly. Once Ukitake has paid plenty of attention to that section of his friend's cock, he runs his tongue against the underside caressing the sensitive skin there before engulfing the whole length in his mouth and he begins bobbing up and down the shaft.

"Mmm, Ju, th-that's (moan)…so good…(sigh) d-don't stop!" Shunsui tightens his grip on the thirteenth Captain's hair as he gently pushes his hips forward trying to feel more of Ukitake's warm mouth. He expected the pale man to pull away as he began thrusting, but Ukitake just opens his throat to allow room for his best friend's huge member, "Oh, gods…y-your mouth feels so…amazing! (groan) Faster, Ju!"

The green eyed Captain complies to the request and speeds up his movement as he slides his mouth along the twitching, leaking cock of his best friend. Just when the eighth Captain thinks it can't feel anymore pleasurable than it already does, the white haired man begins humming an unfamiliar tune causing vibrations to tingle up the brunet's shaft. A shiver runs up Shunsui's spine as he feels his release edging closer, "Ah! I-I'm so…(groan) close! Oh, Ju…I'm gonna…(gasp)…here it comes!"

His grip tightens painfully in the white locks between his fingers as he cums in the waiting mouth of his lover. Ukitake swallows everything he's given and when his best friend's orgasm is over the thirteenth Captain pulls his mouth away and licks his lips clean of any stray fluid. He looks up at Shunsui and smiles, "Does that make up for me wasting time straightening the sheets?"

Shunsui smiles as he grabs Ukitake's hands and pulls him into a standing position, "Oh, it more than makes up for it." He gently shoves the white haired shinigami to the futon immediately wrinkling the sheets, "Now, let me make you feel good."

He joins the thirteenth Captain on the futon and places his large hands on the pale thighs of his lover spreading his legs open. The brunet positions his body between Ukitake's spread legs and lowers his head down passed his lover's straining erection and runs his tongue around the tight, quivering opening of the thirteenth Captain. The green eyed man lets out a gasp as Shunsui continues licking around his sensitive hole making the pale Soul Reaper fist his hands in the sheets wrinkling them further, "Yes! I-I need…more! Please…(moan) please, Shunsui!"

The bearded shinigami hears his lover's pleading and finally takes mercy on him as he probes the thirteenth Captain's entrance with his hot tongue. Ukitake arches his back at the unusual yet pleasurable feeling of his friend's tongue inside him. The white haired man is soon reduced to a moaning, writhing mess as the brunet works his talented tongue in and around the trembling opening.

When Shunsui feels his manhood hardening again at the delicious sounds Ukitake is making, he removes his tongue and reaches under the futon for their 'little helper'. He opens the lube and rubs it between his fingers. He places the lube on the floor and thrusts two fingers deep inside his lover causing said lover to groan from the familiar feeling. The eighth Captain slips his fingers in and out of the snug ass as Ukitake pushes down against them, "Please, I need it…j-just (sigh) do it!"

The grey eyed Captain smiles as he removes his fingers and slicks his cock with the lube. He places his hands on Ukitake's thighs once again spreading them even wider as he enters the impossibly hot and sinfully tight ass of his best friend in one hard thrust. They both groan loudly and Ukitake's green eyes squeeze shut as his muscles pulse around the cock inside him. When those green eyes open again the brunet knows that's his cue to move.

Shunsui pulls his hips back and pushes back in forcefully as Ukitake wraps his pale legs around the eighth Captain's waist and begins meeting his thrusts by lifting his hips. Neither of the Captains feel the need to speak. The two men had done this so many times that no words were needed to convey what they wanted from each other. The only sounds in the room were their labored breathing and the occasional moan or grunt.

The thirteen Captain lets out a loud cry letting the brunet know he'd found the right spot. The eighth Captain continues to pound that spot as he grabs Ukitake's weeping erection and begins pumping it at a fast pace. Eventually, Shunsui's thrusts become erratic as his hips move faster. He finally feels the tense muscles of his lover's entrance clamp down powerfully around him and he feels the warm liquid of Ukitake's climax spill over his hand and onto their chests. At seeing his best friend so enraptured in ecstasy and the wonderful pressure around his cock driving him over the edge, Shunsui cums for a second time filling the white haired man to the brim with his essence.

Shunsui pulls out and collapses beside Ukitake on the now extremely wrinkled futon. When the brunet catches his breath he addresses his lover, "I love you, but I have to know what the real reason is for you needing to straighten the sheets before we make love every time we do it here?"

The pale shinigami snuggles against his friend and said friend wraps his arms around him, "If you must know, it's because you're so controlling and dominant during sex and I love it…don't get me wrong, but my straightening the sheets is my way of controlling at least one thing." Shunsui remains quiet and Ukitake speaks again, "It's weird I know. You can laugh if you want to."

"No, it's not weird, but I was thinking that we could continue this fun in the shower…unless, you need to clean it first or something." He laughs at the glare Ukitake gives him.

"Don't be a jackass, Shunsui!" The thirteenth Captain stands up and Shunsui gives him a confused look.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower of course."

The eighth Captain smiles as he follows Ukitake to the shower.

The End.

Started: 6/21/2012

Finished: 6/22/2012


End file.
